Fabrication of an integrated circuit may include formation of a layer of metal silicide at a top surface of a semiconductor substrate of the integrated circuit. The metal silicide layer may be formed by depositing a layer of metal on the top surface of the semiconductor substrate, followed by heating the integrated circuit to react the metal with exposed semiconductor material to form metal silicide. Oxide on the substrate surface during the metal deposition may impede formation of the metal silicide. The oxide may be removed by exposing the integrated circuit to an aqueous solution of hydrofluoric acid (HF) prior to the metal deposition. Exposure to HF may produce a hydrophobic condition at the existing top surface of the integrated circuit, which may disadvantageously induce accumulation of particles and other contamination on the top surface of the integrated circuit, possibly causing defects in the completed integrated circuit.